Naru x Hina Forever Whether They Know It Or Not
by InuYashaMadeCookiesForKagome
Summary: What happens when Hinata finds out about the truth about Naruto? What happens when Naruto finds out the truth about Hinata? Will they run from each other or run toward each otherI'm bad at summaries please read! please!


AN: I do not own Naruto

CAPS: Kyuubi

_Italics: _Thoughts

"Regular Quotation": Talking

Naruto walked through Konoha, ignoring the cold stones against his flesh that were being thrown by the villagers, his face facing the ground. He walked into one side of the crowd surrounding him, earning faces of disgust and kicks. He walked into the Ichiraku ramen bar remembering the old chefs' death, being replaced by another villager. Naruto quickly stated his order as the new chef scowled at him. Naruto flinched at the vile taste of the ramen, realizing that it was poisoned.

As his head hit the table, feeling light, he heard two men talking. "Someone get him out of here, I don't want his body littering my store." The new owner smirked.

"But where?" The other man asked.

"Hmmm… there's an alley around the corner. Take him…" Naruto fainted.

_**Elsewhere…**_

Hinata stumbled putting her clothes on. She was so tired from training that she could collapse, so she did. When she woke up, she decided some fresh air would do her good. She walked around in the night air, breathing in the crispness of it. She closed her eyes and let her feet do the walking. She didn't worry about bumping into anything. She knew this place like the back of her own hand. She tripped but caught herself. She looked down to see what she had tripped on. _Naruto-kun!_

_**The Next Day…**_

"Ugh…" Naruto mustered as he remembered the day before. He saw Tsunade, one of the few people who actually gave a crap about him, enter to give him a checkup. "Baa-chan, how did I get here?" Tsunade, however, was too busy to answer checking up on the charts and machines, but merely glanced at Narutos chest. From the first time since waking up, he realized there was weight on his chest. He looked down and saw a sleeping Hinata. A slight smile went across his face.

AWW HOW CUTE.

_Shut up, Kyuubi. _He didn't know why, but he had the sudden urge to stroke her hair. It was soft and angelic. Naruto sighed as he saw the dried up tears on her face.

Tsunade left the room. _Soon, Naruto. Soon you will feel the love you have always deserved._ Tsunade thought, glancing at the emerald necklace she gave him for losing a bet.

Hinata woke up on Narutos chest, grasping its warmth. When she realized he was stroking her hair, she blushed madly, but couldn't move from her spot. He was holding her down, warm arm around her waist. Hinata yelped, and blushed a color you should never see on a persons face. Laying in the bed next to him, with her face toward his feet resting on his well toned chest, it was hard to turn her head to look at him, not to mention her nerves. But she managed it. He wasn't looking at her, much less paying attention to her turning head or yelping mouth. But he was staring into space, with a mix of happiness and sadness in his eyes, constantly changing between the two. _I wonder what he's thinking about. _ Hinata wondered, and decided to take a look into his subconscious. She hid behind the pillar in the leaky room. _Hmm… I thought his mind would be full of ramen…but…it's so scary in here!_ Naruto was leaning on a pillar, talking to something apparently only he could hear (she can't see or hear the Kyuubi just to let you guys know).

_**Naruto and Kyuubi…**_

FACE IT NARUTO, YOU LOVE HER.

"Do I? I'm so confused. I thought I loved Sakura!"

YOUV'E BEEN LYING TO YOURSELF, KIT.

"And you would know that… how?" Naruto asked.

KIT, I'M APART OF YOU NOW. I HAVE THE SAME FEELINGS AS YOU; I'M JUST NOT A DUMBASS.

Naruto gritted his teeth. He hated being made fun of. But he faced the truth. "I guess I do love Hinata." Naruto muttered. "She's always helping me and supporting me. And she's one of my special people"

ATTA BOY, KIT.

"But, what if she doesn't love me back?"

AND THE DUMBASS RETURNS! DON'T YOU SEE THE WAY SHE ACTS AROUND YOU?

"But I can't!"

WHY NOT?

"Because of you!" Naruto nearly shouted. "It'll put her in danger. You see how they all treat me! And it'll be even worse for her! Even if her dad's too stubborn to help her, Negi always protected her. It'll be a living hell for both of us."

KIT…Kyuubi said softly.

"Forget it. I'm going back to the real world now. Don't try to stop me.

_**Hinata…**_

Hinata stood in shock. He loved her. But what was he talking to? And why would it be a living hell? Didn't he ever have a family protecting him? Come to think about it, she never saw his family, or even hear him talking about them. What the crap_ was_ he talking about?!? She saw him leaving his mind, and thought it was best she went back to the real world too.

_**The Real World…**_

They both snapped back to the real world at the same time. "Good morning Hinata-chan!" Naruto said in the happiest voice he could. He turned serious. "Have fun tapping into my subconscious?" He asked. Her eyes widened in shock and confusion. "Hinata… it's my mind I know what's going on inside of it… I just didn't notice until before I left. How much did you hear?" He was glad to learn a long time ago that even if someone tapped into his mind, only he could see and hear the Kyuubi.

"Um… y-you said y-you were c-confused and th-thought you l-loved S-Sakura." Hinata stuttered, playing with her fingers now sitting in the chair next to his bed. He took her hands away from each other and put them at her side, hesitating before he let go. "I'm so sorry! You just looked so sad and confused I wanted to know what was going on!" she said very quickly, seeing the disappointment in his eyes.

"Hinata-chan, it's okay. You were worried." Naruto cooed, making Hinatas knees turn to jelly. He wrapped her in a hug.

Then she dropped the bombshell. "Naruto-kun, who were you talking to inside your mind?" Hinata asked. Naruto released her from his hug, got up and slowly left the room, his head down so that shadows covered his eyes, without saying a word.

Tsunade walked in. "Hinata…"she said shaking her head, unplugging the machines.


End file.
